MariSoni Rio Olympic Pretty Cure!
MariSoni Rio Olympic Pretty Cure (マリそにリオオリンピックプリキュア) is a Pretty Cure series broadcasting in summer 2016, after Go! Princess Precure. It is made by Toei Animation, but co-produced by Nintendo and Sega. The theme of this Precure series is based on the game Mario and Sonic at Olympics 2016, which set to be in Rio, Brazil. The two main Precures have powers that connect to the Jewel of Olympics. The opening for this is Love Machine while their ending is Yume no Kawa . Plot: Maria Gomez, an enthusiastic, childish girl from Belo Horizonte and Sonia Riveria, an athletic, passionate girl from Sao Paulo, met and became friends during a intercity school trip to the Olympics in Rio, Brazil. One day, they were attacked in a unexpecting storm and then found two Jewel Bracelets made by the Olympic Jewel, which made them transform into Pretty Cures. Together, they defeat Dr Bowser and save the Olympics. Pretty Cures: Maria Gomez/Cure Mario: Maria is fifteen years old and is from Blanco Azul High. She is enthusiastic, happy and childish. She likes dancing and playing board games. Her alter ego is Cure Mario, and her power is the fire in the Olympic Jewel. Her catchphrase is "Fire power, let's go! Cure Mario!/Karyoku ikou! Cure Mario!". She transforms with Sonia. Her voice actor is Rena Matsui, from AKB48. Sonia Riveria/Cure Sonic: Sonia is sixteen years old and is from River High School Brazil. She is passionate, cool-type, and athletic. She likes running and playing basketball. Her alter ego is Cure Sonic, and her power is the speed in the Olympic Jewel. Her catchphrase is "Speed power , here I go! Cure Sonic!/Kōsoku denryoku, ikoumasuyo! Kyua Sonikku!" She transforms with Maria. Her voice actor is Jurina Matsui, from AKB48. Villain: Doctor Bowser: Doctor Bowser or shortly known as Dr.Bowser is a half-human, half monster villain. He is voiced by Yamashita Tomohisa, a ex-band member of NEWS. Other characters: Tourism Neko: Even though her real name is Julie, she likes being calling Tourism Neko, or Tourism Cat. She is a tour person who toured both Maria and Sonia's school around Rio. She is a mystic Pretty Cure, called Cure Brazil. Powerups and Weapons: The Cures's powerup is a jewel bracelet, similar to Eurovision Precure. Maria's jewel is Garnet and Sonia's jewel is Turquoise. Their starting up catchphrase is Olympic Change! and their catchphrase is Saving the Olympics, Together we are Pretty Cure, which they say in Brazilian. They also have three sticks (one red, one blue and one violet) with a flower on top of them, which are all stuck together, which can be used in their attack Olympic Shook. In the attack, they hold hands and hold one stick of the theme color, and then they lift both of them. Trivia: -This is the first Pretty Cure series to not have a mascot -This is also the first Pretty Cure series not having to be set in Japan. -This is the third Pretty Cure series to say the catchphrase "We are Pretty Cure!", first being Futari wa Pretty Cure and Precure Splash Star!, however they are the first to say it in another language -In the opening song, the line "Nippon no mirai wa" is changed into "Rio no mirai wa" Category:Fan Created International Pretty Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Sports Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime